bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Junior Asparagus
@ Classic = |-|Netflix= Junior Asparagus *'Species': Asparagus *'Eye color': Amber *'Age': 5 (original) 8 (in Netflix, but he turned 9 in "Two Birthdays") Junior Asparagus, or simply known as Junior, is the tritagonist of VeggieTales franchise. He is young and curious, often letting his curiosity getting him into trouble. But being a young child, Junior is still learning and growing. Junior only wants to do what’s right and prove that little guys can do big things! It's is the great-grandson of Edmund Gilbert and the son of Mike Asparagus and Lisa Asparagus. Bio In his first appearance, Junior was five and watched a late night movie called Frankencelery and was scared because he thought he's real, but on his way to his bedroom and in bed, he kept claiming that he's not scared. Soon, Bob and Larry popped out of nowhere in his room and decided to help Junior to show that no matter what happens, God is bigger than anything. Later, when Junior's birthday was coming up, his dad asked if he can ask their next door neighbor Fernando to come. However, he didn't want to because he thought he talks funny (because of his accent). However, after helping Bob, Larry, and Scooter's problem with the USS Applepies, he soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Junior can be described as curious, courteous and, well, green. He is young and kind, though he can sometimes be impatient and do things wrong, like when he wanted to end the show early so he can have his mother's cookies in Abe and the Amazing Promise. He always assumes his way is right, though ultimately he learns later when he takes advice from elders. Junior is also good friends with Annie, Percy and Laura, though he and Laura don't always agree with one another, like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Junior gets annoyed by Laura bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Junior decided to give his ticket to Laura. He also helped Laura's dad by giving money to Gustav in order to fix the truck. His favorite pastime is being with his dad and they always play catch. He often gets things wrong, like when he accidentally broke his dad's favorite bowling plate and tried to cover it up by lying a few times until he later discovers that lying won't help solve his problem when the Fib started to destroy some parts of Bumblyburg. Sometime later, he and Laura also started a rumor that Alfred is a robot, which caused another catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Junior is also bullied by Gourdon, which annoys him sometimes. Nevertheless, he's a fun, caring and lovable kid. Physical Appearance Junior is a green asparagus who wears his red and white striped shirt in a tilted direction. Sometimes, he doesn't wear his red and white striped shirt in some episodes, but since Ratatouille, he does not wear his red and white striped shirt anymore. He also wears a yellow and red cap Filmography See his filmography Voice actors *Lisa Vischer (1993-2014, 2019-present) *Tress MacNeille (2014-2017) Fun Facts *According to the official Jonah website—if he weren't an actor, he would've been an aerospace major at Veggie Valley Grade School. *When Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice actor for Junior during the beginning of production for VeggieTales, Lisa Vischer asked her husband to try voicing him instead. But he wouldn't let her face harsh rejection if she didn't have the right voice. However, she said she could handle it, so she tried it, and the results were perfect, so Phil cast her as Junior. *Junior is the first character to have a specific age. In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" he is five years old, though according to Ichabeezer in later episodes, he is around eight years old. **In Two Birthdays, he possibly turned nine. *The German, first and second Brazilian Portuguese (speaking only), Bengali, and Greek (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, although it is unknown if any other episodes have this) dubs along with the Czech dub of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie tone down Junior's voice to that of a male sounding voice. **However, his Bengali and Czech voices sound like a fully grown adult, which is way too old for his age. Gallery Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Asparagus Category:LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Characters Category:Main Characters